A Twisted Sunflower
by xFouDes
Summary: *Yuru Yuri no me pertence* Uno de los espíritus legendarios se ha enojado mucho con Himawari por ser tan deshonesta con Sakurako. Él piensa que ella tiene que aprender una lección y quizás aprender más sobre sí misma. Y con esto, el espíritu conduce a Himawari al futuro, haciendo que viva allí durante algunas semanas. Pero, ella se pregunta.. ¿¡Qué hacía Sakurako casada con ella?


**-Casa Furutani-**

Himawari acababa de terminar otro "gran" día. Pasar el día cuidando de Sakurako, hecho. Cotillear con Yoshikawa-san, hecho. Ayudar a Sakurako en sus deberes, hecho.

Sacó por un momento el poco de dinero que estaba en su bolsillo, para verificar y comprobar de que "la tabla de cortar" mantuvo sus garras lejos de él... comprobado, Himawari sonrió ante su pensamiento. Ese era un buen nuevo apodo; que usaría más tarde.

"Día perfecto de nuevo", dijo Himawari, con un tono de sarcasmo, para sí misma. Ella bostezó mientras entraba en su habitación.

Todo lo que estaba en su habitación era simple: un pequeño cuarto de baño con una pequeña bañera, todo tipo de jabones (todos los que tu podrías imaginar), su precioso diario acostado sobre su cama confortable, una vista de la casa de en frente a partir del gran ventanal, y algunos papeles repartidos por todo el suelo (obviamente provenientes de Sakurako). Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco.

Himawari se lavó los dientes y se recostó en su cama.

¿Que podría ser mas perfecto? Ella estaba cien por ciento seguro de que nada cambiaría eso.

Himawari simplemente cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

El sonido de los pájaros y los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Himawari de su sueño profundo. Ella se sentía caliente. Demasiado caliente en realidad... como si alguien la estuviera abrazando desde la espalda. Se sentía bastante cómodo en realidad. Himawari se sacudió, sintiendo el agarre desaparecer. Sus ojos se abrieron sólo un poco, para luego ampliarse al ver lo que estaba allí, abrazándola hace unos pocos segundos atrás. Ella se sentó en la cama con un movimiento brusco.

"Qu- ¡¿SAKURAKO?! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo en mi cama?!" Himawari le gritó, pero no recibió respuesta. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Sakurako estaba aquí, en su habitación? ¿Por qué se ve Sakurako... mayor? Himawari miró a su alrededor, y vio que esta habitación era más simple que el de ella. "¡Tú- T-tabla! ¡Sal de aquí! Esto no es gracioso, ¿De acuerdo?" Ella negó cuando Sakurako sonrió pacíficamente aún con sus ojos medio cerrados. "¿Por qué haces tanto drama?" Murmuró la castaña contra la almohada. "Duerme un poco más, necesitas descansar, amor." Ella se acurrucó contra las piernas de Himawari.

¡¿AMOR?! "Tú-" Himawari no dijo nada más. Ella salió de la cama, haciendo que Sakurako dejara escapar un pequeño gemido insatisfecho. Sintiéndose extraño, ella corrió a una pequeña habitación que parecía un cuarto de baño, un cuarto muy simple que sólo tenía un lavabo y una ducha. Por encima de la pileta había un espejo en el que Himawari se miró.

Trató de no dejarlo salir. Pero…

Ella era mayor. Sakurako era mayor. Estaban durmiendo en la misma cama. Ella no estaba en su casa. Su grito acaba de llegar...

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!"

Himawari estaba confundida. Ella corrió fuera de la habitación y vio que su casa era mucho más amplia de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Algunas fotos de la familia estaban colgadas en la pared y agarró uno de ellos, que le llamó mucho la atención: estaban ella y Sakurako... casándose. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estamos casadas?! ¿Cómo... cómo es esto posible? Nunca me casaría con esta inmadura", murmuró para sí misma y negó con la cabeza. "Bueno. Esto sólo debe ser un sueño extraño... una pesadilla... eso es todo. Todo va a estar bien, Himawari".

Ella corrió rápidamente a la cocina, la cual era amplia y simple. Había una ventana allí, donde la peliazul comenzó a mirar impaciente. Vio que aún estaban en Tokio. Pero habían vecinos que ella nunca había visto caminar por aquí, nuevas niñas, nuevos niños y nuevos padres. Vio a una rubia y a una pelimorada, ya adultas, sentadas en un banco hablando entre sí.

Himawari suspiró. "Bueno, esto es un sueño. Ya es oficial, ¡Porque, Sugiura-senpai nunca seria capaz de hablar con Toshino-senpai sin sonrojarse! ¡Es imposible!", Se rió, pero se detuvo cuando oyó una voz en su cabeza. No era su propio pensamiento.

¡Oh, no lo es, querida! dijo una voz.

Himawari abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Quién eres?"

Mi nombre no importa ahora, dijo aquella extraña voz entre dientes, pero estoy aquí para explicarte lo que está pasando. Creo que te va a encantar, la extraña voz explicó sarcásticamente.

"Me estoy volviendo loca? Sé que esto es un sueño, se puede decir..." Himawari se sentó en una silla con una mirada confusa. Ella no entendía por qué estaba hablando consigo misma o... con una voz en su cabeza de todos modos.

¡Tu no estás loca y esto no es un sueño. Esta es una experiencia para que cambies tu forma de ser y descubras más sobre ti! ¡¿No es eso bueno?! preguntó la voz misteriosa, con entusiasmo, pero Himawari guardó silencio. Ehem. Este es el futuro. Tu futuro. Yo soy un espíritu legendario, el primer espíritu honesto y generoso de Japón, y el primero en mantener la armonía en esta tierra. ¿Sabes? Usted ha estado cometiendo algunos errores, últimamente...

"¿Errores? ¿Que tiene que ver eso, con que hubiera despertado con 'la tabla'?"

Sí... bueno, tu apodo para ella es el ejemplo perfecto del problema que estamos tratando de resolver. No vas a salir de aquí hasta unas semanas o tal vez meses para aprender algo, dijo la extraña y misteriosa voz, con un tono grave. Eso es todo. Terminó y Himawari podía adivinar que estaba sonriendo.

Himawari se quedó sin aliento. "Espera... fantasma espíritu armonizador o algo así, ¿Quieres decir que me has enviado al futuro? ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?! ¡Te voy a demandar!" Himawari exclamó, haciendo que la voz en su cabeza se quedara en silencio por un momento, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

¿Cómo? ¡Estoy muerta! Además usted no nos puede ver, incluso si quisieras. La voz rió de nuevo. Así que creo que ahora que explique todo, yo-

Himawari la interrumpió. "¡No! ¡Espera! Y-yo.. No es necesario hacer esto para hacerme cambiar. Yo... Esto no es real, ¡¿De acuerdo?! No estoy casada con Sakurako, Sugiura-senpai no puede hablarle normal a Toshino-senpai, y no estoy en el futuro!"

Adiós, Furutani Himawari, nos vemos en un par de semanas. Con esto, la voz desapareció.

Aunque Himawari no quería admitirlo, estaba claro que esto era real.

Pero Himawari no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacer esto. Mientras tanto, el espíritu se reía de ella. El plan había comenzado; Ahora sólo tenía que trabajar.

* * *

 **¡Hola! _Miren, si, la historia es media extraña, bla, bla, bla. Pero, más adelante se pondrá buena *-*_**

 _ **Tengo dos historias en proceso... seria mejor, un capítulo por semana. Y si puedo, serán dos capítulos por semana. Eniwei.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego ^^**_


End file.
